Nightmares
by TheButler7
Summary: Holmes and Watson, something stupid, fluffy and in bad english!   Have fun!


Hi guys!^^

Okay, I don't own Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson

...but morphing and I own John Tolmes and Dr. Sherlock Gotson...XD Those two are characters we produced while we where on the way to our choirlesson. And this story is just something brainless. Don't take it serious, it's stupid, too short, fluffy and in bad english!

The story takes time after the movie, but no Miss Mortsan, or Mrs. Watson, eventhough I like her...^^

So, I'll make myself a cup of tea now, leave you some cookies and hide under my bed!

Bwahahahahaha! XD

TheButler

**Nightmares**

**"HOOOOOOOLMESS!"**, he cried but the explosion took everything away.

The fire road in his ears and he lost sight of his friend. 'No, not him!' he thought reaching out into the burning flames when another explosion blew him of his feet.

**"HOOOLMES!"**, he cried a second time but nothing was there, no fire, no heat, no Holmes only darkness...and the horrible feeling to loose something precious and irreplaceable...

He panted heavily when he sat up in his bed. Sweating and extremely pale he looked around, searching for any trace of a fire in the darkness of his silent room.

Cold sweat was damping his short brown hair, which has been clued to his forehead. "My lord, what...", he paused when his door burst open with a loud bang.

"Gotson! What happened?", his old friend asked with a hoarse but alarmed voice.

"Tolmes!", he whispered out of breath. He tried to calm himself, taking in some deep breaths and closing his eyes.

"Nothing, my dear friend!",Gotson told him still panting. " It was a nightmare, I guess.", he added to himself, looking down on his own shaking hands.

"A really bad one I assume.", Tolmes said worriedly rushing to his pale friend.

"A horrible one", Gotson stated wiping away the sweat on his forehead. Tolmes sized his boswell's thin shoulders with one of his strong arms and sat down next to him."Care to tell me?"

Gotson closed his eyes for a moment, collecting his chaotic thoughts and the horrible images which pained his mind the most. Exhaling slowly he opened his eyes ones again.

"I think...I saw you dying...", he told his friend in breathless whisper. Tolmes changed the half embrace immediantely into a full hug, pulling his old friend closer until his head was resting against his chest.

"How?"

Gotson closed his suddenly watery eyes and snuggled closer into the offered warmth. "There was an explosion. I tried to warn you, screamed your name, but it was to late!", he sniffled. Tears were escaping his closed eyelids.

Tolmes frowned. "My name?"

Gotson nodded his head. "But you didn't scream my name. I could hear you and I'm 100% sure it wasn't my name, that you screamed."

"What?" Gotsons head shot up, big eyes focussing on Tolmes serious face. "You screamed "H-OLMES" not "T-OLMES"! Why?", he asked. His voice sharp and spoken through gritted teeth.

"OH", made Gotson shocked and confused. His thoughts were in a total chaos again but he tried to form an answer. But suddenly there was a loud bang and everything blew up in a huge firery explosion. A desperate scream could be heard.

**"TOOOOOOOOOOLMES!"**

The fire road in his ears and he lost sight of his friend. 'No, not him!' he thought reaching out into the burning flames when another explosion blew him of his feet.

**"TOOOLMES!"**, he cried a second time but nothing was there, no fire, no heat, no Holmes only darkness...and the horrible feeling to loose something precious and irreplaceable...

"Watson! A nightmare again?", a deep calm voice asked him out of the darkness. Watson wasn't able to form an answer but he nodded his head when two arms hugged his shivering body from behind. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Tell me, old chap", Holmes whispered. "There was an explosion. I couldn't reach you. My Lungs hurt and something hit my shoulder. I fell to the ground and you disappeared into the raging fire!", he stuttered still shaken and afraid.

Holmes drew him closer, resting his chin on Watsons good shoulder. "It's okay my friend. We both are alive and well. No need to worry anymore, it's over!", he calmly told his friend, repeating it like a mantra. It took some time but the Doctor finally calmed down, closed his eyes and hugged him back.

"God Holmes, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you.", he whispered into the dark.

"I'll never leave you, old boy. I promise!"

Watson sighed. He turned around in his friends embrace to hug him back. They stayed in this position for some silent moments enjoying the warmth of each other.

"But there is something I don't get. Maybe you are able to help me with my deduction.", Holmes said. Watson couldn't see him frowning and asked without any suspicion."Me? What is it?", he murmured nearly asleep.

"Do you mind to tell me why did you scream **"T-OLMES"**?"

Watsons eyes shot open.

"OH.", he mouthed.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Thanks for reading!^^  
**


End file.
